


Erklärungen

by eyefish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefish/pseuds/eyefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist das offizielle Lexikon zu "Sonnenkind & die Seele der Nacht".<br/>Hier findest du alle Namen, Orte und komischen Dinge im Überblick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Namen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Heilerin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824655) by [eyefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefish/pseuds/eyefish). 



> Hast du ein wenig den Überblick verloren?  
> Ja, das kenne ich.  
> Geht mir genauso.  
> Deshalb habe ich dieses kleine Lexikon verfasst, damit ich nachschauen kann.
> 
>  **Hinweise zur Benutzung:**  
>  Das 1. Kapitel beinhaltet alle Personen, im 2. Kapitel findest du Orte und im 3. alles andere.  
> Die einzelnen Stichworte sind alphabetisch sortiert, alles was **fett** ist, hat einen eigenen Eintrag.

**Adeban, Dystan:  
** Kindheitsfreund von **Aya-Ran.** Magiername: **Auleh. Feuertänzer**

 

 **Adeban, Loeena:  
Dystan Adeban** s Großmutter

 

 **Alakun, Tajuro Saya:  
** Siehe **Saya Alakun, Tajuro**

 

 **Alanji:  
** Zeitweise Zimmergenosse von **Gelorobus** am königlichen Hof, Wettermagier  
Drachenlord **Ellomenad**

 

 **Assari Kimas:  
** Wird auch „Die Grausame“ genannt. **Etek-Sor** und eine **der Großen**. Hat einmal über den Großteil von **Darkon** geherrscht

 

 **Auleh:  
** Siehe **Adeban, Dystan**

 

 **Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee:  
** Magierin, die sich **Gelorobus** nennt. **Sonnenkind**

**BahLem** **:  
** Jüngster Enkel von **TohLario** , dem Ältesten des Dorfs **Klippenweil** in den **Himmelsbergen**.

**Ba-Wai vom Spiegelwassersee:  
** Medizinmann des Dorfs **Weißquell**

 

 **Botek:  
** Haushofmeister am Hofe von König **Quan Derat** von Inur

 

 **Dedon’Agen:  
** Vorsitzender der Magiergilde von **Torani**.  
Drachenlord **Felin**

 

 **Derat, Quan:  
** König von **Inur** zu **Gelorobus** ’ Zeit

 

 **Do-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee:  
** Dorfvorsteher von **Weißquell**. Vater von **Aya-Ran** und **Mo-Ran**

 

 **Eldan:  
** Einer der **Zwillinge**. Beschützer des **Nachtschwärmers**

 

 **Eleas:  
** Zaubermeister aus Torani

 

 **Ellomenad, Elokin:  
** Onkel von **Jeredi Ellomenad** , **Eloni Ellomenad** und **Krono-Li Ellomenad**

 

 **Ellomenad, Eloni:  
Sonnenkind**. Schwester von **Jeredi Ellomenad** und **Krono-Li Ellomenad**

 

 **Ellomenad, Jeredi:  
** Abtrünnige Kampfmagierin des Imperiums. Schwester von **Eloni Ellomenad** und **Krono-Li Ellomenad**.  
Drachenlord **Ijiban**

 

 **Ellomenad, Krono-Li:  
** Bruder von **Jeredi** **und Eloni**

 

 **Ellomenad:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Licht

 

 **Erik:  
** Siehe **Grendai**

 

 **Evos:  
** Der Kammerdiener von König **Quan Derat**

**Felin:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Wasser

 

 **Frenx, Amon:  
** Leibarzt von König **Quan Derat**

 

 **Frenx, Dagor:  
** Siehe **Dedon’Agen**

 

 **Galed:  
** Zeitweise Zimmergenosse von **Gelorobus** am königlichen Hof, Illusions-Zauberer  
Drachenlord **Lunet**

 

 **Gelorobus:  
** Siehe **Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee**

 

 **Graham, Erik:  
** Siehe **Grendai**

 

 **Grendai:  
** Ein **Etek-Sor** , der zurückgezogen auf einem Mond am Rande des Darkonischen Sonnensystems lebt. Bruder von **Nanuku**

 

 **Ijiban:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Feuer

 

 **Jaham:  
Etek-Sor** und einer **der Großen.** Er herrscht über weite Teile der Unterwelt (z.B. **Darkoron und Ansharis** ) und führt Krieg gegen **Veeko** s Königreich, den **Pfad der Ausgestoßenen.**

 

 **Juna:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Stein

**Lelian:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Luft

 

 **Luke:  
** Lebt mit **Erik**. Hat goldene Flügel und eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit.

 

 **Lunet:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Schatten

 

 **Maiya-Win vom Singenden Berg:  
** Küchenmagd am Hofe des Königs von Inur, Schwester von **Ma-Win vom Singenden Berg**.  
Drachenlord **Juna**

 

 **Malik:**  
**Etek-Sor** , der über einen Teil der Unterwelt herrscht.

**Ma-Win** **vom Singenden Berg:  
** Diener am Hofe des Königs von Inur, Bruder von **Maiya-Win vom Singenden Berg  
** Drachenlord **Rebek**

 

 **Mo-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee:  
** Ältester Bruder von **Aya-Ran**

 

 **NahDier** **:  
** Ältester Enkel von **TohLario** , dem Ältesten des Dorfs **Klippenweil** in den **Himmelsbergen**.

**Nanuku:  
** Eine **Etek-Sor**. Schwester von **Grendai** / **Erik**

 

 **Nunukee, Nabu:  
** Gefeierte Architektin vom Planeten Endaria.

**Olden:  
** Einer der **Zwillinge**. Beschützer des **Feuertänzers**

 

 **Paragos:  
Etek-Sor** , der über einen Teil der Unterwelt herrscht.

**Ranu:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Holz

**Rea, Nisa:  
Dedon’Agen** s Haushälterin  
Drachenlord **Ranu**

 

 **Rebek:  
Drachenlord**. Element: Metall

**Saya Alakun, Tajuro:  
** Captain eines imperialen Raumschiffs. Lebensgefährte von **Jeredi Ellomenad**.  
Drachenlord **Ijiban**

 

 **Sin Melith, Melika:  
** Prinzessin vom Planeten **Melithos**. **Seele der Nacht** , kommt aus der Zukunft

 

 **Tavait, Nerana** **:  
** Schiffsmechanikerin des Segelschiffs „Drachenherz“

 

 **TohLario:  
** Ältester des Dorfs **Klippenweil** in den **Himmelsbergen**. Großvater von **BahLem** und **NahDier**.

**Udonen, Alasan:  
** Ehemaliger Herzog von **Dagunda** , Vater von **Darian Udonen** und **Brennan Udonen.**

**Udonen,** **Baragon** **:  
** Ehemaliger Herzog von **Dagunda** , Vater von **Edoroban Udonen** und **Edaradin Udonen.**

**Udonen, Brennan:  
** Kapitän des Segelschiffs „Drachenherz“, Edelmann vom Planeten **Endaria** , jüngerer Bruder von **Darian Udonen**

 

 **Udonen, Darian:  
** Herzog von **Dagunda** , Erster Berater des Königs von **Endaria** , älterer Bruder von **Brennan Udonen**.  
Drachenlord **Lelian**

 

 **Udonen, Edaradin:  
** Ehemaliger Herzog von **Dagunda** , Vater von **Alasan Udonen** , Bruder von **Edoroban Udonen** , Großvater von **Darian Udonen** und **Brennan Udonen**. **  
** Drachenlord **Rebek**

**Udonen, Edoroban:  
** Abenteurerin von **Dagunda** , die sich als Kartenmacherin in **Gadd** , auf der **Insel Atak** zur Ruhe gesetzt hat, Wächterin der Pforte zur Unterwelt, Schwester von **Bennan Udonens** Großvater **Edaradin Udonen**.

 

 **Veeko:  
Etek-Sor** , der in der in der Unterwelt lebt und offiziell als „der Herr des **Pfades der Ausgestoßenen** “ bezeichnet wird.

 

 **Wilares, Chon:  
** Schiffsarzt des Segelschiffs „Drachenherz“, ebenso erster Maat, Mädchen für alles, bester Freund und Babysitter von **Brennan Udonen**.  
Drachenlord **Ijiban**


	2. Orte

**Adara:  
** Stadt an der Nordküste des südlichen Kontinents des Planeten **Endaria**

**Anshar:  
Darkon** s Nachbarplanet, bewohnbar

 

 **Aphenor:  
** Kontinent auf dem Planeten **Darkon**

 

 **Ashrak  
** Siehe **Yonicor & Ashrak**

**Atak:  
** siehe **Insel Atak**

**Babaje:  
** Stadt auf dem Kontinent **Aphenor** (Planet **Darkon** )

 

 **Balika:  
** Eine der größten Städte auf dem Planeten **Endaria** , wo sich auch der Hauptsitz des endaranischen Königshauses befindet

**Dagunda:  
** Bewohnter Mond eines Gasriesen im **endarischen Sonnensystem** , Heimat der Familie **Udonen**

 

 **Darkon:  
** Planet. Hauptort der Handlung, kreist um die Sonnen **Yonicor und Ashrak**

 

 **Endaria:  
** Planet im **Endarischen Sonnensystem**

 

 **Endarisches Sonnensystem:  
** Sonnensystem, das von einer Energiebarriere geschützt wird und von Raumschiffen nicht auf normalem Wege erreicht werden kann.  
Es gibt sechs Planeten in diesem Sonnensystem, zwei davon ( **Endaria** und Arritera) ist bewohnt. Außerdem gibt es noch Kolonien auf zwei Monden ( **Dagunda** und Megip)

 

 **Fai:  
** Die größte Universitätsstadt im **Endarischen Sonnensystem**. Sie befindet sich auf dem Mond **Dagunda** und beheimatet die renommiertesten Hochschulen des gesamten Raumsektors

**Gadd:  
** Die größte Stadt auf der **Insel Atak** (Planet **Darkon** )

**Himmelsberge:  
** Ein Landstrich in der Unterwelt, die durch ihre außergewöhnliche Geologie auffällt

**Insel Atak  
** Eine große Insel, die weit im Norden des Kontinents **Inur** (Planet **Darkon** ) im nördlichen Meer liegt

**Inur:  
** Kontinent auf dem Planeten **Darkon  
** Bekannte Orte dort: Die Stadt **Maranor** , die **Ebenen von Maranor** , die Hafenstadt **Nadari** , der Fluss **Toran** , die Stadt **Torani**

 

 **Klippenleil:  
** Kleines Dorf in den **Himmelsbergen** in der Unterwelt

 

 **Maranor, Ebenen von:  
** Steppenland, das die Stadt **Maranor** umgibt, eines der größten Gebiete des Kontinents **Inur** (Planet **Darkon** ), war früher ein unabhängiges Königreich, ehe der Kontinent unter der Herrschaft des Großkönigs vereint wurde

 

 **Maranor:  
** Stadt auf dem Kontinent **Inur** (Planet **Darkon** ), südöstlich von **Torani**

 

 **Melithos:  
** Planet, weit entfernt von **Darkon** , dessen Oberfläche größtenteils mit Wasser bedeckt ist. Die Bewohner dieses Planeten stammen von Darkoniern ab.  
Heimat von Prinzessin **Melika Sin Melith**

 

 **Menata:  
** Kontinent auf dem Planeten **Darkon** , nördlich von **Aphenor**.   
Bekannte Orte dort: Die Stadt **Saros** , die Wüste Saros, die Stadt **Zeron** und der zeronische Regenwald

**Nadari:  
** Hafenstadt nahe **Torani** auf dem Kontinent **Inur** (Planet **Darkon** )

 

 **Pfad der Ausgestoßenen:  
** Eines der großen Reiche der Unterwelt, das von **Veeko** regiert wird

**Poca-Ebene:  
** Landstrich auf dem Kontinent **Aphenor** (Planet **Darkon** )

 

 **Priade:  
** Der fünfte Mond von Nodo, dem zweitgrößten Planeten des **darkonischen Sonnensystems**

 

 **Saros:  
** Stadt auf dem Kontinent **Menata** (Planet **Darkon** ), am Rande der Wüste Saros

**Saros-Wüste  
** Die Saros-Wüste ist die größte Wüste auf dem Planeten **Darkon** und befindet sich auf dem Kontinent **Menata**. Am nördlichen Rand der Wüste liegt die **Stadt Saros** , die der Wüste ihren Namen gab und auch oft als das Tor zur Wüste bezeichnet wird.

**Tapa-Insel:  
** Eine der kleineren Inseln der Geribo-Inselgruppe vor der Westküste des Kontinent **Inur** (Planet **Darkon** ), südwestlich der Hafenstadt **Nadari**

**Toran:  
** Fluss, der durch die Stadt **Torani** fließt und dieser ihren Namen gab (Planet **Darkon** )

 

 **Torani:  
** Die Hauptstadt des Inurischen Großreichs, das sich über den gesamten Kontinent **Inur** auf dem Planeten **Darkon** erstreckt

 

 **Weißquell:  
** Heimatdorf von **Aya-Ran**. Liegt am Ufer des Spiegelwassersees in der **Poca-Ebene**

 

 **Zeron:  
** Stadt auf dem Kontinent **Menata** (Planet **Darkon** ), die von einem großen Regenwald umgeben ist

 


	3. Diverses

**Alt-Darkonisch** **:  
** Jene Sprache, die als gemeinsame Sprache des Ersten Daronischen Sternenreichs eingeführt wurde, um die Kommunikationsproble dieses Hunderte von Planeten umfassenden Imperiums aus dem Weg zu räumen.  
Abenteurer und Glücksritter haben sie mit in die **Unterwelt** getragen, wo man sie seitdem überall dort spricht, wo sich Menschen niedergelassen haben.  
Alt-Darkonisch ist heute noch die Amtssprache in weiten Teilen der **Galaxie Astarika** , unter anderem auch im **Endarischen Sonnensystem.**

**Alt-Inuranisch:  
** Sprache, die vor etwa fünftausend Jahren auf dem Kontinent **Inur** gebräuchlich war.

 

 **Dak-Adar:  
** Die Drachen von **Darkon**. Sie altern nicht und leben ewig, können aber durch Gewalteinwirkung und Krankheiten getötet werden. Sie verfügen über gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte, sind Klarseher und Halb-Formwandler (das heißt sie haben zwei Gestalten, zwischen denen sie hin- und herwechseln können, eine menschliche und eine Drachenform)

**Drachen:  
** Siehe **Dak-Adar**

**Drachenlords:  
** Eine Gruppe von Unsterblichen und Drachen, die für **Yonicor** gegen **die Großen** gekämpft haben.  
Haben ihren Namen erhalten, weil sich jeweils ein **Unsterblicher** mit einem **Drachen** zusammengetan haben und dadurch ein besonderes Bündnis geformt haben.  
Sie heißen **Juna** , **Ijiban** , **Lelian** , **Felin** , **Lunet** , **Ranu** , **Rebek** und **Ellomenad**

 

 **Etek-Sor:  
** Die Unsterblichen von **Darkon**

 

 **Feuertänzer:  
** Eine Hälfte der Seele **Ashraks** , die in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeboren wurde.

 

 **Große Gemeinsprache:  
** Siehe **Alt-Darkonisch**

**Großen, Die:  
** Eine Gruppe von Unsterblichen, die **Yonicor** stürzen wollte.   
Sie heißen **Assari** , **Sela** , **Etiz** , **Jaham** , **Jaykor**

 

 **Magiersprache:  
** Siehe **Alt-Darkonisch**

**Nachtschwärmer:  
** Eine Hälfte der Seele **Ashrak** s, die in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeboren wurde.

 

 **Pocai:  
** Bewohner der **Poca-Ebene**

 

 **Seele der Nacht:  
** Eine Hälfte der Seele **Yonicors** , die in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeboren wurde.

 

 **Sonnenkind:  
** Eine Hälfte der Seele **Yonicors** , die in einem sterblichen Körper wiedergeboren wurde.

 

 **Unsterbliche:  
** Siehe **Etek-Sor**

**Yonicor & Ashrak:  
**1\. Die „Götter“ von **Darkon**  
2\. So werden die Sonnen **Darkon** s genannt

 

 **Zwillinge, Die:  
** Zwei Drachen, die für **Yonicor** gegen **die Großen** gekämpft haben.  
Nach dem Sturz **Yonicor** s haben sie den Zauber, der sein Wesen in zwei Teile spaltete, an **Ashrak** wiederholt.  
Seitdem schützt jeder der Zwillinge eine Hälfte **Ashrak** s.  
Ihre Namen lauten **Olden** und **Eldan.**

 


	4. Kleine Namenskunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es folgt eine kleine darkonische Namenskunde, die ich ursprünglich nur für mich selbst als Gedächtnisstütze verfasst hatte, denn die verschiedenen darkonischen Völker haben unterschiedliche Gepfogenheiten, wenn es um Namensvergabe und -vererbung geht.

**Inur:**  
Die ursprünglich inurischen Namensregeln finden schon seit langer Zeit in weiten Teilen von Darkon und Anshar Verwendung, sodass sie von den meisten Darkoniern als Standard angesehen werden.  
Inurische Namen bestehen aus einem möglichst individuellen Vornamen, der meistens eine spezielle Bedeutung hat und einem Familiennamen.  
Zweite Vornamen gibt es zwar, aber sie sind sehr selten.  
Familiennamen werden ein Leben lang getragen. Selbst im Falle einer Heirat behalten beide Ehepartner ihre Nachnamen.  
Weibliche Kinder erben den Familiennamen der Mutter, männliche die des Vaters, somit wird strikt zwischen männlichen und weiblichen Familiennamen unterschieden. Sollte ein Junge geboren werden dessen Vater aus irgendeinem Grund unbekannt ist, erhält er den Familiennamen seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits.

 

 

 **Pocai:**  
Die Namen der Pocai bestehen aus drei Teilen: Vorname, Familienname und Herkunftsort.  
Beispiel: Aya-Ran vom Spiegelwassersee ist Aya aus der Familie Ran, die am Spiegelwassersee lebt.  
Da sowohl die Vor- als auch die Nachnamen meist sehr kurz sind, kommen gleiche Namen oft vor. Manche Familien haben so zwar den gleichen Namen, sind aber überhaupt nicht miteinander verwandt. Aus diesem Grund ist die Erweiterung des Namens durch den Herkunftsort der Familie sinnvoll.

 

 

 **Endaria:**  
Namen auf Endaria bestehen immer aus zwei Vornamen und einem Familiennamen.  
Üblicherweise wird im Falle einer Hochzeit der Familienname des Mannes übernommen und auch die Kinder tragen diesen. (Manchmal kommt es vor, dass die Familie der Frau gesellschaftlich viel höher gestellt ist als die des Mannes. In solchen Fällen kann es vorkommen, dass alle den Familiennamen der Frau annehmen.)  
Der älteste männliche Nachkomme trägt traditionell immer den Vornamen des Vaters als zweiten Vornamen, bei Mädchen ist es der Vorname der Mutter.  
Beim zweitältesten Jungen ist es der Vorname des Großvaters mütterlicherseits, bei einem Mädchen der Name der Großmutter väterlicherseits, für Dritt- und Viertgeborene gibt es keine derartige Regel mehr.

 

 

 **Menoki:**  
Die Menoki die seit jeher die Drachenlords und ihre Drachen verehren, haben auch die Namen der Drachenlords angenommen. Die acht Menoki-Clans sind nach den acht Drachenlords (Juna, Ijiban, Ellomenad, Lunet, Felin, Ranu, Lelian und Rebek) benannt.  
Die herrschende Familie eines Clans trägt den Clannamen als Familiennamen und das Oberhaupt eines solchen Clans wird oft nur mit dem Clannamen angesprochen.  
Beispiel: Krono-Li Ellomenad. Krono-Li, der Bruder von Eloni und Jeredi ist das älteste, männliche Mitglied der Familie Ellomenad. Somit wird er auch „der Ellomenad“ genannt.  
Menoki-Clans haben in der Regel mehrere tausend Angehörige, die aber nicht alle mit der Hauptfamilie verwandt sind. Mitglieder der Nebenfamilien tragen einen Vor- und zwei Nachnamen, von denen der erste der ihrer eigenen Familie ist und der zweite der des Clans, dem sie angehören.


	5. Der darkonische Lebenszyklus

Das klingt jetzt zuerst einmal wie deine dumme Frage, aber wie altert ein Darkonier eigentlich im Vergleich zu einem Menschen von der Erde?

Tatsächlich ist die Antwort nicht so einfach wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint:

Darkonier haben eine Lebenserwartung von knapp zweihundert Jahren. Zu Gelorobus‘ Zeiten war die Lebenserwartung auf Darkon natürlich durch Krieg, Krankheiten und Hungersnöte deutlich geringer.

Doch wir gehen hier jetzt der Einfachheit halber von einer modernen, darkonischen Gesellschaft mit flächendeckender medizinischer Versorgung und ausreichend Lebensmitteln in einer Friedensperiode aus. (z.B. Endaria zu Zeiten von Gelorobus oder Darkon zu Zeiten von Gaion Kiopas)

Im Grunde genommen kann man also sagen, ein darkonischer Mensch wird doppelt so alt wie ein irdischer, also kann man das Alter eines Darkoniers durch zwei dividieren und weiß, wie alt er in „Erdlingsjahren“ wäre, oder?

Ja, aber nur fast. 

Denn das funktioniert erst ab einem gewissen Alter: Darkonische und irdische Kinder entwickeln sich bis zu ihrem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr etwa gleich schnell. Danach verlangsamt sich der Alterungsprozess eines Darkoniers. Bis ein Darkonier etwa sechzig Jahre alt ist, funktioniert dieser Vergleich also nur bedingt.

Ab da kann man aber sagen, dass die körperliche Entwicklung eines Darkoniers der eines halb so alten Erdenmenschen entspricht.

Natürlich gibt es zahlreiche Ausnahmen. Klarseher, die sechs- bis siebenhundert Jahre alt werden können oder Jebaya, deren kybernetische Implantate ihre Lebensspanne um Jahrhunderte verlängern können, sind nur einige davon, doch sie sollen zu gegebener Zeit im Detail behandelt werden.


End file.
